


What Once Was Mine

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, Sea Salt Trio reunion!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: flower gleam and glow,let your power shine.make the clock reverse,bring back what once was mine.Roxas and Lea know something is missing, but they don't know who it is.From the Kingdom Hearts 3: FAUX zine organized by kenzichi on tumblr!





	What Once Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Kingdom Hearts 3: FAUX zine organized by kenzichi on tumblr! Click [here](http://kenzichi.tumblr.com/post/179645566433/its-finally-here-the-kingdom-hearts-3-faux) for the tumblr info post for the zine, and click [here](https://gumroad.com/l/kh3faux) to download it absolutely free!
> 
> I recommend listening to the [Healing Incantation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feDsFTAD2IA) from Tangled and reading [Kairi's monologue](http://kh13.com/news/exclusive-canon-back-story-for-kingdom-hearts-iii-shown-at-kingdom-hearts-orchestra-world-tour-in-japan) from Kingdom Hearts Orchestra before reading this.

01.

Rapunzel’s singing is beautiful.

Roxas wonders what she’s lost, what once was hers. He wishes he could make the clock reverse, go back in time to the days where he sat on the tower eating ice cream with Axel and—

And who? There wasn’t anyone else. It was always just him and Axel. But it feels like there was supposed to be a third with them, someone once treasured, now gone….

Without knowing why, Roxas starts crying.

 

02.

Lea stares at Kairi every once in a while.

He’s trying to figure out why she makes him feel like there’s a name on the tip of his tongue, like there’s something he has to say and he knows how to say it but it just won’t come out.

Sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, he sees her as another girl, one with short black hair in the same black coat he wears. But the only girl in the Organization was Larxene, and she sure as hell didn’t have black hair.

When Kairi smiles, sweet and radiant and familiar, like he’s seen it before, something stirs in him.

It’s melancholy.

 

03.

“Axel?”

“Roxas!”

And they hug like the brothers they are, reunited at last. They exchange words, Roxas asks where the marks under Axel’s eyes have gone, they hug again. But there’s another person sleeping on the floor, near the spot where Roxas woke up.

Sora is trying to rouse her, a dark-haired girl who, according to him, looks a lot like Kairi did when she was younger.

The girl opens her eyes and blearily looks around. When she sees Roxas and Lea, she stumbles in her haste to reach them.

“Roxas! Axel!”

She seems like she’s going in for a hug, but stops just short of the embrace. Her face falls into a sad smile, and she looks down at the ground.

“You don’t remember me, do you.”

It’s not a question; it’s a statement. But in a sudden flash of memories, Roxas remembers this girl, remembers eating ice cream with her, remembers seashells and a fight and holding her as she died. He remembers her name.

“Xion,” he says, and the girl’s eyes snap up to meet his. She smiles wide and tears fill her eyes, and then she hugs Roxas so tight he needs to catch his breath.

Lea takes longer to process it. Her face, Xion’s face, finally explains the déjà vu he had when looking at Kairi, and the name he’d been struggling to say finally comes out.

“Xion,” he breathes out, softly, regretfully. How could he forget one of his best friends? How could he not even remember her face? How could he—

But she holds her hand out to him, and invites him into her hug. He wraps her and Roxas in his arms and starts crying. All three of them are crying, spilling salty tears that taste like days long gone by, like a summer vacation that’s remembered in only golden afternoons and campfire nights.

It’s good to be three again, to be whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, if you enjoyed this piece then please [check out the full zine](https://gumroad.com/l/kh3faux) and all the other amazing art and writing in it!


End file.
